The Bravest Thing GerIta:
by StorybookofHope
Summary: This is my first GerIta story. It takes place during some battle in WW2. It's from Italy's POV. Please Enjoy !


My heart was beating fast, faster than it ever had. I was scared, terrified, actually. I had only one thought going through my head. What if Germany was hurt?

I hid behind the broken down brick wall with my white flag held tightly to my chest. My breathing was rigid, but I tried my best to keep the sound low. The Allied Forces might be close.

Trembling all over, I decided to peek out from behind the wall that protected me. It was a risky decision, but I needed to know if my best friend was okay. I knew that everything would be all right for me if I knew he was okay.

Germany, or Ludwig, was my very best friend. He put up with my stupidity, and he cared about me. He didn't use me. He… He wanted to be my friend.

I gulped and slowly peeked my head out from behind my protective shield. My brown eyes searched the blank, destroyed landscape for a sign of life- And I saw it! I saw him!

He was crouched behind another wall, only about 15 feet from where I hid. He was slouched against the wall, his shoulder bleeding from where a bullet had hit him. He looked weaker than he usually did, He didn't look nearly as strong as he did when he was yelling at me during training.

It was as though a weight off of my chest had been lifted. He was okay! Bleeding, but okay! I sighed a sigh of relief. A slight smile made its way onto my face.

I continued to watch him for a few more moments, wondering if I should run over to him and make sure that his shoulder was okay, when a slight movement I saw out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Off to the side, close to where I was, America was hunching over, hidden in the rubble of the destroyed town. He was aiming a sniper right at Germany. Normally, he would have seen me by now, but he was too focused on the blonde in front of him.

My heart stopped. My mind told me to flee, to leave, but my heart told me that I had to stop this. I thought about the Holy Roman Empire. I couldn't lose another person to a stupid war!

I had to hurry, I had to warn Germany! This was no time for me to be useless! If I was useless now, I would lose him. I couldn't lose him, not Germany. Anyone but Germany.

At the fastest pace that my legs would carry me without me getting noticed by the enemy, I made my way around the brick wall. I ran around the side that faced away America. I kept my eyes on the cocky male as I hurried over to another pile of rubble. I sheltered myself behind it.

Now that I noticed, it was not just America in the pile of rubble, England was there too, and the two of them were talking in hushed whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could tell that they were arguing.

I had time! If they continued to argue, I would be able to make my way over to Germany and get him out of range. It was only a little time, but it was something! I was an optimist and I needed to have hope, now more than ever.

Trying not to rush, I started to go from rubble pile to rubble pile, getting closer and closer to the bulky German, who was currently looking in the opposite direction and aiming his gun at nothing in particular, that I could see atleast.

I was now less than five feet away from my destination. I looked back to see if America and England were still arguing, they were, but America had just finished saying something and his attention was focused back on Germany.

He held his sniper back up and aimed it right at Germany's chest. My blood ran cold and my legs wouldn't move. I was shaking all over, the coward in me was taking over. America put his finger on the trigger. Everything was going in slow motion. Tears started to flow down my face.

He pulled the trigger, and at the same moment, I ran out into the bullet's path and-

"ITALY!"

I looked down at my stomach, the cloth of my clothing was getting darker by the blood that was pouring out of me. My knees gave out from under me and I fell to the ground.

America's eyes went wide and he looked at England. In a split second, they were out of there. They didn't want to have to face what would happen next.

In the next moment, I felt arms wrap around me. I weakly looked up to see Germany. He was shaking all over, and he was crying. I had never seen him cry before.

"I-italia…! A-are you s-stupid? W-why did you do that!" He asked, his strong arms holding me gently. Gentler then I had ever thought he could be.

"Ve… I-I d-didn't w-want t-to s-see y-you… g-get h-hurt…." I replied, a weak smile forming on my lips. Germany was okay, that was all that mattered.

Germany looked down at me, his clear blue eyes clouded with sadness. "Y-you saved my life." He said, his arms trembling.

"Ve… I… I just… didn't want… to be useless… anymore. I… I wanted you… To be proud… of me…" The tears were falling down my own face. I felt cold and weak. All I wanted to do was to close my eyes and rest my head against Germany's chest and simply sleep.

"You…" Germany paused, his voice cracking. "were never useless. Italy… I've always been proud of you…"

"I-I'm glad…" I rested my hand on Germany's cheek, looking up into his blue eyes. My eyes were filled with happiness, I felt as though I had done something that was worthful. "I… I'm going… to rest… for a little… my… eyes… are… tired."

"No! I-italy! Please! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Please… oh dear god! Don't leave me… Italy! You… You can't…. Just hang on a little longer! You'll be okay!" He was trembling again and the tears were falling down his face. I hated to see him cry, it made my heart break. I wanted to see him smile again…

"V-ve… I…I won't make it…. I'm weak…" I whispered, the tears rolling down my own face as well.

"You will make it! You're not weak… You just did the bravest thing of all…" He pleaded, taking off his jacket and tying it around my wound. He kissed me on the forehead before picking me up. I was lifted up easily, the loss of blood making me lighter than I usually was.

I nodded and smiled up at him once more. If he said I would be okay, I would. I trusted him. I laid my head on his broad chest and looked up at him. "Ti… Ti… Ti… Amo…."

"Ich liebe dich, Italy." He said, a slight smile forming on his saddened face. "I always have… ever since I met you…"

I forced my eyes to stay open. "Ve…" I nodded and did my best to cling onto life. "I… I will… always… love you… I… I won't leave you… I promise…"

"Vielen Dank…" He whispered, his eyes never leaving me.

I kept my promise that day.


End file.
